Red and Lizzie at Winn Dixie
by CorkyB45
Summary: This is a one-shot that was written in response to a prompt from a Blacklist FB page. The prompt involved being naked in a Winn Dixie parking lot. This is where that prompt took my apparently dirty mind. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Blacklist or any of it's characters. I also don't own Winn Dixie, I didn't even know what it was until I Googled it. When did google become a verb?

This was written in response to a prompt on a Blacklist FB page. Enjoy!

Lizzie knew she should have paid more attention to Dembe when he tried to talk Red out of stopping at that little road side fruit stand. She didn't think Red had a fruit problem so she couldn't figure out why Dembe was so against stopping. After seeing Red get back in the car with a paper sack that rattled she had to admit she was curious as to what was in the bag. Dembe was barely back in the car and pulling out of the parking lot when Red pulled a mason jar out of the bag. There was a clear liquid in the jar. When Red removed the lid the odor of strong alcohol filled the car.

"Would you like a drink Lizzie?" Red asked offering her the first drink from the jar.

"No! Is that what I think it is? Is that moonshine?"

"Yes, this happens to be a favorite spot for me when we are in the area. John makes some of the best moonshine I've ever had." Red answered before taking a sip.

"Except for the batch that caused you to go blind for a few hours." Dembe tossed in from the front seat.

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Dembe you know that wasn't John's brew that caused the blindness. That is why I stick with his product." Red replied.

Lizzie sat looking at Red in shock. Here is a man that pays hundreds of dollars for his Scotch, but is willing to risk blindness drinking some homemade moonshine. She'd worked with Red long enough to know there wasn't anything she could say to make him stop what he wanted to do. All she and Dembe could do was continue driving to the hotel they would be staying at that night. Red had set up a meeting with a contact that would provide the last bit of information they needed to capture the next name on his list.

Red had finished his jar as they reached the hotel driveway. He stumbled out of the car as Dembe held the door open for them. Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. Did Red just giggle as he stumbled against Dembe? She looked up at Dembe to see him rolling his eyes and managing to keep Red from falling at the same time.

"Does he do this often Dembe?" Liz asked him still looking at Red in disbelief.

"Luckily no, but we need to keep the rest of his stash away from him or he'll drink them all tonight. Hence, the going blind thing that happened last time he "visited" John's stand."

Red had managed to stand on his own and was looking at them both with all the concentration a drunk man could, meaning with none at all. He turned to take a step towards the lobby without looking and managed trip over his own feet again. This time Dembe made no effort to catch him. Red fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" Red turned over and looked up at them in shock. "Why didn't one of you catch me?"

"If you have to get so drunk you can't walk you deserve to fall on your face." Dembe said.

Dembe reached into the back seat and grabbed the paper sack. "I'm throwing the rest of this away. Liz I will text you the room number. Here is the key to the car. You may want to take him to get some coffee and some aspirin. He's going to need the aspirin in the morning."

With that said Dembe turned and strode into the hotel. Red had laid down on his back and tried to follow Dembe with his eyes as he walked away. Liz looked down at him and was surprised to find Red smiling up at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Liz asked him.

"I'm happy anytime we are alone. Where are we going?" Red asked still smiling from his place on the ground.

Liz reached down to help Red up off the ground. Liz managed to keep from being pulled down while helping Red up, but it was close. Once she managed to get him standing Liz had to grab him in a hug to keep him from falling back down. As she grabbed him she discovered she was right before, Red giggled as he stood there in her embrace. She'd never seen him drunk, but it was nice to know he was a happy drunk.

"Okay, let get you back in the car. We'll go find us something to eat for tonight and grab something for the morning."

With Liz's help Red managed to climb into the back seat without falling again. She reached around him to fasten his seat belt. Liz was afraid he'd end up on the floor if he wasn't seat belted in.

"Hmm, you smell good" Red said after burying his nose in Lizzie's hair.

"Thank you. Now be good and just sit here quietly." Liz said as if she was talking to a child.

"Okay", said Red giving her a happy smile.

Lizzie closed the door with a little laugh. She slid behind the wheel and looked back at him in the mirror. He still had that silly grin on his face. Shaking her head she pulled out of the hotel parking lot. She wanted to find a grocery store. She figured she'd find everything she needed at a larger store. After driving down a couple of streets she found a Winn Dixie. The store was apparently busy as the closest parking spots were near the end of the rows away from the doors.

Lizzie turned in her seat to tell Red that she would be back shortly. What she saw made her words die in her throat. Red sat in the back seat completely naked, but still with that silly grin on his face.

"What are you doing? Why did you take your clothes off?" Liz didn't understand how he'd managed to get undressed without her noticing.

"My clothes are dirty from me falling down. I can't go into the store in dirty clothes." Red said it as if it should be completely obvious to Lizzie. While she thought it should be perfectly obvious that he couldn't go into the store naked either.

"But why are you completely naked. Your underclothes weren't dirty." Lizzie said still in shock.

Red gave her a sly smile and said, "I wasn't wearing anything under my suit. Come back here. It's been a long time since I've parked with a pretty girl."

Liz broke out into laughter. "Parked? Who says that anymore?"

"I do, now get back here." Red said as he reached for her arm. "Come on, live a little."

Lizzie sat still for a moment longer, then clambered over the armrest and into the back seat. Red pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. Lizzie snuggled up against him a little more and rested her hand on his chest over his heart.

"So what exactly did you use to do when you parked?" Lizzie asked from where her head laid on his shoulder.

"Are you telling me you never parked with one of your boyfriends back in Nebraska? There really wasn't a lot of places for kids to have sex but their cars was there?" Red questioned moving his head to try and look into her eyes.

"There weren't all that many boyfriends. Sam made it a point of meeting all my boyfriends and not many wanted to date me after Sam was through with them. So the ones that made it through didn't dare touch me in that way." Lizzie shared quietly hoping Red was still too drunk to remember this conversation.

"So you didn't lose virginity until you moved away to college? Sam did a good job raising you. Do you resent him being so protective?" Red asked quietly.

Lizzie realized that Red was well on his way to being sober. If she couldn't share stories about Sam with him, who did she have to share them with.

"I didn't understand at the time why he was so careful about everyone that entered our lives. I mean he didn't allow a woman into his life. I know why now and I can't resent his protectiveness. I mean he gave up his life to raise me."

"Do you know what he would think about our relationship?" Red asked her.

"I would like to think he'd be happy, but I know he wouldn't want me in the danger that I'm in due to you and your list. I think that would be his biggest concern. I don't think he'd care so much about our being lovers." Liz said pushing herself up a little.

"Good, because one of us is overdressed." Red said as he reached for the buttons on her shirt.

Lizzie gave him a bright smile, happy to leave off the discussion of Sam and her teenage years. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his firmly. She felt Red's lips start spread into a smile. She took advantage and slid her tongue past his lips. He quickly twined his tongue around hers, never stopping his hands that had finished unbuttoning her shirt. He slid his hands over her shoulders softly as he pushed her shirt off. As Red broke the kiss and he started to place soft kisses along her jaw towards her ear.

"You are so beautiful Lizzie." he whispered in her ear. Lizzie shivered at the feel of his breath against her ear.

Red continued to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone. He quickly unbuttoned her slacks and Lizzie slid them down her legs, kicking them off onto the floor. She moved to straddle Red's lap as he reached around and unhooking her bra, tossing it off to the side. As he reached down to pull her panties off, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his penis. Red gave a gasp and stopped moving.

"I see you are really enjoying your trip down memory lane here Red." Lizzie said leaning towards his ear and pulling his ear lobe into her mouth.

Red quickly pulled her panties down and off. He reached down to see how ready she was for him. He found her as turned on as he was. Liz pushed herself up enough to guide him into place. She slid down slowly and Red ran his hands up her back sliding his hands into her hair.

It was one of their shortest encounters and one of their hottest. Red remembered as much as he loved foreplay and bringing Lizzie off multiple time, there was nothing more fun than a good hard screw. This wasn't making love this was sex in it's most raw form and it was glorious, right up to the time the store manager came out and beat on the window. Red could tell by the look on his face he had expected to interrupt a couple of horny teenagers, not a middle aged man reliving his youth. He just told them to find a room and get out of his parking lot. Red praised a god he wasn't sure he believed in that he hadn't gotten there a couple of minutes earlier.

Lizzie quickly dressed while laughing uproariously. She tossed Red's clothing at him as she picked through the clothes on the floor trying to find her own. He made a face as he donned his dirty clothes. He left off the vest and tie. He opened his door when they were both presentable. He slid into the front passenger seat while Lizzie retook her seat behind the wheel. Red leaned over and pulled her in for one last kiss.

"Lets just stop and grab some drive thru. We need to get back to the hotel before Dembe drinks the other two jars of John's moonshine. You've never seen something like Dembe drunk. He'll be dancing on the hotel roof in nothing but a lampshade." Red told Lizzie with a smirk.

"I think we need to investigate why John's moonshine seems to cause anyone who drinks it to strip in public. But, a nude Dembe might be something I'd enjoy." Lizzie laughed as she started the car.

Red simply glared at her as she drove away still laughing.


End file.
